Never Too Late
by mrd94
Summary: Edward and his family move away to Paris to start a new life. Will a new friend from a bookstore help Edward forget his lost love, Bella Swan? And will a ghost from the past force Edward to choose in a life changing decision?
1. Moving Day

**Never Too Late**

Edward knew he made the right decision to leave Bella in Forks while he and his family relocated in Paris, France. He knew the life changing experience would let him forget about his love. They moved into a charming, little cottage right outside the big city. The house was covered in decorous flowers that had a brilliant aroma. The interior was very cozy with a wood fireplace in the corner of the living room and bright yellow kitchen that, of course, wouldn't be used that often.

"Hey Edward, are you just gunna stand there, or are you gunna help me carry in some of these boxes," his brother Emmet shouted from a distance. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He walked down the cobblestone path to the moving truck and grabbed a few boxes full of their new furniture. Esme, the mother, had suggested they get a fresh start on life and get some new décor to go with the house. Plus, all of their old, modern possessions would not match their new, intimate bungalow. Edward carried in the couch then climbed the tiny staircase up to his bedroom. He went to the window and opened it. He looked down to see his joyful family moving in all the furnishings. When he looked around his bantam room he noticed a box of all his CD's. They reminded him of the days he would just sit in his room with Bella and listen. She made his heart drop just thinking about her.

"Knock Knock, Edward? Are you in here? I brought your new desk and computer up," his father, Carlisle, called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Let me help you with that."

"Thanks son. I'm getting to old for this."

"Good one dad," Edward laughed knowing that his father could never get any older.

"I also brought this newspaper up, so you can find a job knowing that you're going to want to be doing something in your free time, aside from school," he pronounced, while leaving the room. Edward looked at the paper. Barely making out any words because he only knew a little French. He looked at the "Travail" page, knowing that it meant jobs and started scanning the page until he saw the words "Cahier Provisions Employé" and right away he knew it meant "Book Store Clerk" He grabbed a highlighter and circled the words then dropped the paper on the ground and headed downstairs.

At the end of the staircase he saw all his siblings, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, on the couch in the couch in the living room watching some show on the discovery channel.

"Hey I think I found a new job I think I might look in to," Edward said even though he knew nobody would really care.

"What is it?" Alice questioned not looking away from the TV.

"Well there's this bookstore in town and I think I'm going to go over there tomorrow afternoon to see if I can get a job, ya know, to take my mind off things." Alice knew exactly what "things" he was talking about. Everyone knew it would be hard for Edward to move away from Bella knowing that he was not completely over her, and he probably never will be.

"Good for you!" Alice said cheerfully while nudging Jasper, Edward's other brother.

"Yeah, good for you." Jasper murmured sarcastically.


	2. Résumé

**Never Too Late**

Chapter 2: Résumé

Edward pulled into the first parking spot he could see right outside a little book store on the corner where all the shops were located. He walked in and spotted a young girl at the counter.

"May I help you?" she said with a soft, French accent.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen, I, uh, I'm looking for a job here. Do you think you can help me?" He said shyly. There was something about this girl that made his stomach drop. She was the most beautiful girl he had every seen. She had long brown hair and alluring blue eyes, and her smile was so stunning it lit up the whole room. Here scent was so appealing he started to wonder if he could keep himself under control.

"Yeah of course, let me just go get the papers, one sec. What did you say your name was again?"

"Edward Cullen"

She came back with a couple papers, and gave them to Edward. "I'm Ava by the way. Are you new here or something? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah my family and I just moved here. We used to live in the United States, but my father got a new job at the hospital here." That was the excuse they decided they would tell people for moving.

"Really? I just moved here from the US too, about a year ago."

"Oh I would have thought differently, from the sound of your accent."

"Hah! Well, I guess it grew on me," she replied with a small giggle. There was a long, silent pause, and Edward tried to read what she was thinking. Except the problem was that he couldn't. Ava was probably the hardest person he had ever tried to read, except, of course, Bella.

"Well I guess, I'll see ya later," he said with a dazzling grin.

"Bye."

The whole ride home Edward couldn't stop thinking about Ava. Why did her scent smell so attracting and why couldn't he read her mind? His head was spinning. This brought back so many memories of the day he first met Bella. What if saw here again and he can't control himself. He needed to talk to Carlisle, and fast.

Back at the book store Ava was thinking about Edward. What was his deal? He was so charming, yet so shy. What if she saw him again. She decided she needed to take her mind off of him and start organizing the nonfiction section.

At the Cullen house everyone was in the dining room talking about school. They were planning on going to school tomorrow and getting into the "groove" of things. Edward came in the room and asked to talk to Carlisle.

"What is it Edward? You look worried."

"We need to go hunting and soon," he demanded.

"Why? What's the rush? I thought you told me you could wait another two weeks."

"I know, but I changed my mind. I don't think I can even go to school tomorrow."

"You really want to miss your first day of school? It's supposed to be rainy tomorrow anyway. It's not like you will be caught in the sunlight."

"I guess I can bare one more week, but that's it." He walked off through the living room and up to his room. " What has gotten into me?" he muttered to himself.


End file.
